The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Recently, communication services over a plurality of mobile communication networks including WCDMA, CDMA, WiBro, Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the like are provided. Also, a communication service based on a WLAN (WiFi) corresponding to a short-range wireless communication network is provided.
As described above, even in a multi-network environment where a plurality of networks coexist, it is general to select only one network from the plurality of networks to transmit data.
However, the inventor(s) has noted that such a known method has a limit on providing a seamless data service since a load factor of one selected network rapidly increases when large capacity data is transmitted/received. Further, the inventor(s) has experienced that the method is not suitable for an environment where various wireless devices such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and the like increase and various large capacity data services for the wireless devices also increase.
Accordingly, the inventor(s) has noted that in order to provide a smooth data service in the multi network environment a simultaneous transmission service has been proposed in which a transmitting device divides one data into a plurality of partial data and simultaneously transmits the divided partial data to a receiving device through two or more networks.
Meanwhile, the inventor(s) has experienced that it is required to variably set a transmission rate of the partial data according to a transmission state of each network to optimize the simultaneous transmission service.